Vehicle doors typically include a latch mechanism that retains the door in a closed position when the latch mechanism is latched. Latch mechanisms typically include a latch member such as a rotatable “claw” that engages a striker on the vehicle body to retain the door in a closed position. When the latch mechanism is latched, a pawl selectively engages the claw to retain the claw in an engaged position such that the claw cannot disengage from the striker. The pawl can be shifted to a released position, thereby permitting. rotation of the claw whereby the claw disengages from the striker as the vehicle door is opened.
The pawl may be mechanically connected to an outside door handle by a cable or other mechanical linkage. During normal operation, a user grasps the exterior door handle to move it outwardly, and the linkage causes the pawl to move from a retaining (latched) position to a released position. The user then pulls the door open, causing the claw to rotate and disengage from the striker. The door may also include a lock mechanism that selectively disengages the linkage that otherwise interconnects the exterior door handle and the pawl of the latch mechanism. If the door is locked, the linkage is no longer mechanically connected, such that rotation of the exterior door handle does not shift the pawl to the released position.
If a vehicle experiences a side impact, the transverse acceleration may cause the door handle to rotate outwardly, resulting in the door unlatching. Door handles may be designed with counter weights to reduce or eliminate the tendency for the door handle to move outwardly in the event of a side impact. However, designing counter weights for various handle designs may increase the cost and complexity of the handle design.